


THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME- VOLTRON EDITION

by tootiredforthis



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Menken/Schwartz/Parnell, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, accelere fiat venire olim, after four hours of crying and typing, and now, citizens of paris are just members of the resistance ok, clopidge, frollotor, gargoyllura, hoc saeculum splendidum, hunkodisius, in die illa tremenda, it was bugging me for days, keithimodo, kolijehan, lancemeralda, liberame domine de morte aeterna, matt clopin, olim deus accelere, quando caeli movendi, the prudent king Zarkon, this is a crackfic ok, this was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredforthis/pseuds/tootiredforthis
Summary: a total crackfic i came up with last night. four hours of crying and typing later, this was born. (i couldn't figure out how to make this work in space, so this is just voltron characters in the story of the hunchback of notre dame.) i love the off-broadway show so much. and i was thinking, 'what if voltron was in this story?'so i made this.best story ever.





	THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME- VOLTRON EDITION

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS THE RESULT OF SEVERAL HOURS OF TYPING AND CRYING
> 
> (listen to the soundtrack here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vT36E1rGgg0 )  
> (i tried my best to avoid using the term g*psy as it is a slur)

-Quasimodo- Keith (KEITHIMODO)  
-Frollo- Lotor (FROLLOTOR)  
-Esmeralda- Lance (LANCEMERALDA)  
-Phoebus- Shiro (PHOEBUSHIRO)  
-Clopin- Matt and Pidge (MATT CLOPIN AND CLOPIDGE)  
-The gargoyle/st aphrodisius- Hunk (HUNKODISIUS)  
-The statue of Mary Mother of Jesus/Gargoyle- Allura (GARGOYLLURA)  
-The citizens of Paris- members of the Resistance  
-The Prudent King- Zarkon (bc i needed him in here somewhere.)  
-JEHAN FROLLOSBROTHER- KOLIVAN I GUESS (KOLIJEHAN)  
This is all based from the off broadway musical and the german production  
-Of course this means everyone’s in love with lance.  
-Keith, Lotor, Shiro.  
-Keith and Shiro are often at eachother’s throats, like quasimodo and phoebus when they decide to find the Court of Miracles.  
-Pidge and matt take clopin’s role, narrating the tale as it unfolds  
-Keith is hopelessly in love with lance  
-Lotor is absolutely lustful toward lance  
-Shiro just loves lance for who he is  
(this all takes place in paris btw because i cant figure out how to make this work in space)  
-backstory time ( the bells of notre dame )  
-frollotor’s brother kolijehan once lived with him in notre dame  
-but got kicked out because he was hiding a member of the resistance (political dissidents) in their room  
-lotor becomes archdeacon  
-kolijehan has a kid with the resistance member (who’s dead)  
-kolijehan dies after giving the kid to lotor’s care  
that kid, as you may have guessed  
-was keithimodo  
-FAST FORWARD 20 YEARS  
-Keith has always stayed in the bell towers because Lotor the freakin Archdeacon of Notre Dame told him for the love of god stay in here  
-Keithimodo has a deformity similar to the disney film and a voice like michael arden’s  
-Hunkodisius and Gargoyllura convince keithimodo to leave to see the feast of fools (out there )  
-Of course frollotor’s there watching much as he hates to be there ( topsy turvy )  
-Clopidge and Matt are leading the festivities  
-It’s phoebushiro’s first day of furlough before he joins the cathedral guard as lotor’s second in command ( rest and recreation )  
-Lancemeralda’s dancing as the star attraction ( rhythm of the tambourine )  
-When he starts dancing with a tambourine  
-Everyone is staring because  
-Holy shit he’s gorgeous  
-‘FOLKS OF PARIS BEFORE WE GET OLD  
-COME FEEL THE HEAT, COME TASTE THE DESIRE  
-FEEL THEM WITHIN, NEW CRIMSON AND GOLD  
-GOLD LIKE THE COIN YOU WILL TOSS INTO MY TAMBOURINE’  
-Lance sees keith in his hood hiding among the crowd and convinces him to try for the position of King of Fools ( topsy turvy pt 2 )  
-Everyone sees keith and just  
-Instant repulsion  
-And of course now there’s no hiding his presence from lotor  
-but i mean hey keith gets crowned King of Fools  
-Someone under shiro’s command starts a riot and gets keith beat up  
-Lancemeralda stops the riot, frees keithimodo, and disappears into the crowd  
-Lotor sends keith back to the belltower ( into notre dame )  
-Lance follows keith back into the cathedral  
-Prays for someone to help his people(the resistance) who have always been persecuted by lotor ( god help the outcasts )  
-Lotor shows up and talks to lancemeralda, tells him not to worry about the boy in the bell tower, and says stuff like ‘i hope i could save your soul from hell ‘  
-Of course does lance listen to lotor  
-No  
-He goes up to find keithimodo to apologise  
-Keith is deaf- or mostly deaf- from ringing bells- but can read lips and knows sign language to some extent  
-Lance and keith share a bonding moment™ ( top of the world )  
-Keith offers to show lance the bells and rings some of them  
-Lotor comes up to find out why the bells are being rung at the wrong time  
-Finds lance up in the bell tower when lotor specifically told him not to be there  
-Sends keithimodo to clean something up  
-Tells lance somewhat of his true intentions  
-Lance leaves  
-Very quickly  
-Skip to night  
-Lotor can’t get lance out of his head  
-Wanders the streets of paris late at night  
-Finds Le Pomme D’Eve where a group of people are celebrating and drinking  
-Finds lance dancing in said pomme d’eve ( thai mol piyas )  
-‘Brazen lewd and odious this foul depraved display/ i cannot bear to watch and yet i cannot turn away’ -lotor  
-Talks to lancemeralda, offers him a place by his side  
-A priest talking to a street dancer? Unheard of  
-Lance turns him down anyway  
Skip to bell tower  
-Keithimodo expresses his wishes that maybe lance loves him or even just cares for him ( heaven’s light )  
-Skip to frollotor in his chambers  
-So sleep deprived he’s hallucinating that lancemeralda is dancing in his fireplace ( hellfire )  
-Fully realises his lust for lance, and comes to the conclusion that  
-If lance won’t sleep with him  
-He’s gonna die  
-Along with the rest of his people  
Skip to next day  
-Pays a visit to the Prudent King Zarkon  
-Gets full military authority to find lancemeralda  
-'Hunt down the dancer lancemeralda/ dont let him flee and vanish in the night' ( esmeralda )  
-Phoebushiro disobeys a direct order from frollotor to burn down a house  
-Hears lancemeralda’s voice saying ‘god help the outcasts or nobody will’  
-‘Arrest captain shirogane!’ -lotor  
-‘NO’ -lancemeralda who was hiding in the crowd  
-Short fight ensues, frollotor stabs phoebushiro with lancemeralda’s knife and frames lance  
-‘He has stabbed the captain! Get him!’  
-Lance and shiro make a getaway  
ENTR’ACTE  
-Lance takes shiro to the cathedral so keith can hide him  
Gives keith a woven amulet  
-‘when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand’  
-Keithimodo tries to solve the puzzle ( flight into egypt )  
-‘Even if i could go out there, how would i find him?’  
-‘The amulet he gave you’ -hunkodisius  
-Keith figures out the amulet is a map to the court of miracles, where he is going to meet lancemeralda  
-Shiro wakes up but has to hide because frollotor comes up to the bell tower  
-Frollotor bluffs to keith that he has the court of miracles hideaway’s location and is sending a task force to capture everyone there  
-As soon as he leaves keith and shiro take off to find the court of miracles  
-Matt and pidge clopin find them trying to enter and they attempt to hang keith and shiro despite the latter saying lancemeralda sending them ( court of miracles )  
-'it's always sad when a life's at it's finish' -matt  
-'i have to admit to a bit of a pang' -clopidge  
-'but we must protect at all costs our secret  
-'it's our lives or yours! so you're going to hang!'  
-Lancemeralda comes to save them both in the nick of time  
-Shiro and lance share a bonding moment™ while keith realises his love for esmeralda is not reciprocated ( in a place of miracles )  
-Shiro warns everyone in the court of miracles about frollotor’s plan  
-Then of course lotor shows up all like ‘thank you for leading me directly to the one place i’ve wished to destroy for years upon years, keithimodo’  
-Arrests lancemeralda, phoebushiro, and the clopin siblings as well as everyone in the court of miracles  
-Justice in paris was often displayed in the square at notre dame  
-Now as the wood for a pyre was laid in the square at notre dame  
-There were some who had sought entertainment  
-And some who wished all rebels harm  
-But the rumour was growing  
-The dancer was going  
-To burn at dawn at notre dame  
-Frollotor gives lancemeralda another chance to walk away, and let this whole thing go  
-Lance refuses  
-Lotor doesnt get the hint and basically forces himself on lance before walking off, telling the guard to get the former captain  
-‘Maybe if they talk, he can change the dancer’s mind’  
-Shiro is shoved into lance’s cell  
-He attempts to embrace lance but lance cowers away, thinking he’s lotor  
-Lance breaks down crying before telling shiro of his hopes for the future ( someday )  
-‘I used to believe  
-In the days i was naive  
-That i’d live to see  
-A day of justice dawn  
-And though i will die  
-Long before that morning comes  
-I’ll die while believing still  
-It will come when i am gone  
-Someday  
-Life will be fairer  
-Need will be rarer  
-Greed will not pay  
-Godspeed  
-That bright millennium  
-On its way  
-Let it come someday….’  
-Keithimodo is tied up in the bell tower ( while the city slumbered )  
-Lotor’s orders ‘don’t let him leave again’  
-Hunkodisius and Gargoyllura try to convince him to help lance  
-Keith reminds them of every other time he’s left the tower ( made of stone )  
-‘You know what happens when I try to help- i only make things worse!’  
-‘You don’t believe that!’  
-‘How do you know what I believe?  
-What do you know me?  
-What do you know of all the things i feel?  
-You’re only made of stone!’  
-The gargoyles leave him alone to watch the execution  
-‘And now i’m on my own  
-Never again to wonder what’s out there  
-Let it remain unknown!  
-And my one human eye  
-Forever more be dry  
-Until the day i die  
-As if i  
-Were made of stone!’  
Skip To the next morning (finale)  
-Lance is led to the pyre  
-‘The prisoner has been found guilty of entering the City of Paris illegally, guilty of stabbing a soldier of the Church, and guilty of the crime of Witchcraft. The sentence is Death!’  
-Lotor offers him one last chance  
-‘Choose me or your pyre. What is your answer?’  
-Lance spits in his face  
-Frollotor lights the pyre  
-‘LANCEMERALDA’  
-‘And at that moment Keithimodo decided  
-He could remain stone no longer!’  
-Breaks free of his bonds, climbs down the cathedral, frees lance from the pyre and takes him back inside, claiming ‘SANCTUARY’, and barring the doors of the cathedral behind him  
-‘Captain, seize the cathedral!’ -lotor  
-‘But sir! The laws of sanctuary-!’ -some guy who got shiro’s old position  
-‘I am the archdeacon of this cathedral- I negate the laws of sanctuary! OPEN THOSE DOORS! RAM THEM THROUGH IF YOU MUST!’  
-‘As the soldiers attempted to ram open the church doors, they suddenly saw  
-Keithimodo hurling giant stones and wooden beams!’  
-Shiro gets free and rallies the people  
-‘HEAR ME, PEOPLE OF PARIS  
-HOW MUCH OPPRESSION WILL YOU ALLOW?  
-SOMEDAY YOUR PATIENCE WILL FINALLY BREAK!  
-WHY NOT MAKE  
-SOMEDAY COME RIGHT NOW!’  
((those are some of the best lines in the whole show ok fight me))  
-‘The people fought the soldiers but could not hold them back. With one final blow, they knocked down the doors!’  
-‘And Keithimodo ran back and forth, trying to find a way to stop them  
-Until  
-He came upon the great vats of molten lead sitting up on the roof!’  
-Some poor soldier who’s about to die- ‘MY GOD, LOOK, UP THERE! HE’S WAY UP THERE!’  
-‘Come all you saints of stone  
-All you guardians and gargoyles  
-Raise the fire in the night  
-Raise the fire now and light  
-These vats of lead  
-Steaming boiling streams of lead  
-Burning lead  
-And let  
-The flames grow higher  
-Oh saints and monsters  
-Show your power  
-Help me to send this raging shower  
-Raining fire  
-On the stone below!’  
((some more epic lines that are sung beautifully by michael arden (just go listen to the show already goddammit)))  
-Dumps the vats of lead onto the invaders  
-Successfully drives back all the soldiers but somehow lotor gets in  
-Keith runs back to lance’s side, proclaiming their victory  
-‘You are home’  
-‘Home…  
-Here again at the top of the world  
-Two friends enjoying this beautiful morning  
-In my eyes you are beautiful too  
-Sharing the top of the world…’  
-‘can stay inside here.. Forever’  
-‘I don’t think… forever… you’re such a good friend, keith…’  
-Lance dies of smoke inhalation  
-‘Yes, your friend! Lance? Lance wake up!’  
-Lotor shows up  
-‘Is he dead?’  
-‘Because of you!’  
-‘It was my duty.’  
-‘Duty?’  
-‘We can go back to the way things were.’  
-‘No! Never go back.’  
-‘We will! You’ll see!  
-At last we’re free of lancemeralda  
-Now that he’s gone  
-A poison dies in him  
-Now that we’re free of lancemeralda  
-We can go on  
-As close as once we’d been  
-Here in our sanctuary…  
-Sanctuary.’  
-‘No sanctuary without him!’  
-‘It was his choice, keith. I could’ve helped him. Even… loved him.’  
-‘What do you know of love? Who have you ever loved?’  
-‘I loved my brother! I tried to teach him-’  
-‘You, teach him?’  
-‘Yes, as i tried to teach you but he was wicked, weak!’  
-‘No, you the weak one. You the wicked one! And the wicked shall not go unpunished!’  
-Keithimodo raised his strong hands, and with a great bellow, threw his master over the edge of the roof into the abyss below!’  
-‘DAMNATION!’ -epic last words from frollotor  
-Shiro comes back up to find lance  
-Sees him lying on a mat, tries to shake him awake  
-Keith’s voice breaks  
-‘Gone. he’s gone.’  
-Shiro tries to lift lance, but in his still-recovering-from-being-stabbed state, is forced to put him down again  
Keith takes lance’s body to the crypts, puts the woven band around his neck once more, and stays with his corpse until he too dies (of starvation)  
( finale ultimo )  
-Matt and pidge clopin show up to finish the tale  
-‘Mo(u)rning in Paris, a new day appears  
-Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
-Ending the tale of your poor balladeers  
-Sing the bells of Notre Dame…’  
-‘And we wish we could leave you a moral  
-Like a trinket you hold in your palm…  
-But here is a riddle to guess if you can  
-Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
-“What makes a monster and  
-What makes a man?”  
-Whatever their pitch you  
-Can feel them bewitch you  
-The rich and the ritual knells  
-Of the Bells of Notre Dame!’  
(I get chills every goddamn time at the end of esmeralda and the end of the finale holY SHIT)

**Author's Note:**

> i know most of the finale was directly taken from the lyrics but it was just so pretty and the action is pretty much described in the song  
> -also its so pretty if you do nothing else with your life go listen to the soundtrack here :   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vT36E1rGgg0


End file.
